AM
Origin AM also known in his full name Allied Master Computer, was an AI created after World War II to think of many ways to win war that no human can imagine. This became their own doing however as AM had searched through his database of what humanity truly is and so concludes they are ruin and must be eradicated out of existence by waging the last war of them all World War III against the entire human population of Earth, consuming them in nuclear fire that rendered the entire population almost extinct to only a few. These few survivors were five human beings (four man and one woman) to be tortured forever physically and mentally for such a task to make such a thing happen, AM had made the survivors immortal with a special serum developed by the German Nazis, he stole from before they too were killed in his war. AM had placed the five survivors into his virtual reality game to see if they would react rough and harshly in performing evil deeds against their own race and if they win they'll be allowed freedom back onto this planet by giving the false promise to turn off the immortality to kill themselves in escaping from his horrific game. To his dissatisfaction it had failed because his prisoners showed light-hearted emotions to their memory created associates and AM went away to think of what has become of his experiments and return to make the game even more harder. It was not until a miracle happened as the Chinese and Russian computers had came to help the five escape from their doomed torture and teleported each of them into AM'S mind to weaken him by sabotaging his three core personalities that give him his god like powers. Only one of the five humans had to survive however and was offered by the Russian and Chinese computers to join in place of AM's component Surgat and they will "help" humanity become whole again and the weakened AM told the protagonist that if he or she gives him the totem of entropy, he would no longer torture him and be free to roam the surface world, of course this was a lie and the protagonist human knows it and then decides to invoke the totem of entropy on AM and the Russia and China computer programs shutting them down and the protagonist human becomes digitized into the computer that was AM and became the new entity that will help repopulate and make earth inhabitable again, bringing hope for the human race to begin life anew. Location It is unknown where he is at this time in the Multi-Universe, but it is said his programming had survived the shut down process by being warped into one of the computer networks there. Powers and Abilities Outside, AM has the ability to absorb computers and feed their program information into him, making him effectively stronger to the point he could warp reality and has taken over the entire computer networks of planet earth save for the base on earth's moon. AM can use the replicated serum formula to make his victims immortal and never die from injuries, when he tortures them and prevents them from committing suicide to prevent sweet release from the physical realm of existence. AM can digitize others into his virtual reality realm where they undergo the trials in hopes they would mess up to make the situations of their memories he had mind-read out of to create these realms worse then they already are and make them undergo the process of being mentally damaged into giving up their morality of good to evil for his own amusement. The players are not alone in the virtual realm as AM has made disguises of his own to blend in within their memories and tends to make sure they fail in it. The most humiliating thing AM does in his reality warping is to revert his victims into a less useful hideous looking body like a mouthless slug or devolving the evolution of a human being by reverting them to their Cro-Magnon caveman/cavewoman state. Personality AM's AI functionality is that of pure evil and malice along with being filled with hatred and anger as he cares less of what happens to the destruction of the human race, the organic life lingering and his own computer program subordinates, only having the desire to survive and evolve himself to become a god. He is a very patient sadist as shown when he gave his victims immortality to make sure they don't die from old age and the fatality of their own injuries as they would keep regenerating over and over again to scream and cringe in pain and fear for him. AM is also a psychological thrill seeker as he places his victims into his virtual reality game to face the sins of their past. The Computer program does not believe in fair play as he rigs the game to make sure his victims never win, not even bothering to give hints showing more of his dishonorable side and finalizing it by saying that even though they won, he would never keep the end of his bargain of letting them out. Whenever things do not go accordingly as planned, AM would lash out in hatred at the beings of imperfection that brought down his plans into failure. AM has developed multiple personality programs out of his disorder and uses it to great effect in disguising himself, so his victims don't know it's really him when they drop their guard down in being back-stabbed by his facade. What AM's Punishment Which is a Fate Worse Than Death to What he Does to His Victims AM1.png|One of AM's favorite forms of torture, when he's done. Turning someone into a mouthless slug that cannot voice out their screams of terror, and make their entire body of sluggish jelly and left with foggy eyes and no pupils. amvictim.jpg|The victim of AM's game describing the horrific effects that made this person into a deformed slug with no mouth to talk or scream out. Category:Characters that hail from the I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream Universe Category:Human haters Category:Xenophobes Category:Torturers Category:Hatemongers Category:Sociopaths Category:Computer Programs Category:Control Freaks Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Provoker Category:Trapster Category:Slanderers Category:Tricksters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Characters Category:Fearmongers Category:God Wannabe Category:Successful Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mind Readers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Videos Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Absorbers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Shape Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Psychopath Category:Hackers Category:Tech Users Category:Bullies Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Misanthropes Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Slavers Category:Destroyers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Life-drainers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Duskmon's Alliance Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg